twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a character prominately featured in the Twisted Metal series. The character is an ice-cream truck driven by serial killer clown, Needles Kane. He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. Twisted Metal In Twisted Metal, Needles Kane is a serial killer clown who enters the contest in search of his best friend, who turns out to be a paper bag by the name of "Harold the Wacky Lunch Sack". Sweet Tooth is one of the better vehicles in this game, with a deadly napalm ice-cream cone special which causes massive damage (at the price of no homing capabilities). It is interesting to note that Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head" in this game. Instead, he has green clown hair. Twisted Metal 2 Appearing as a hidden vehicle, this time Sweet Tooth's special was a modified to a homing pink ice cone that is more accurate from further ranges. It recharged quickly, but traded off some power. Sweet Tooth is known to be a deadly opponent in tournaments and death-matches. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who desired to become an object (if not deity) of fear to people. Twisted Metal 3 A force to be reckoned with, Sweet Tooth was massively modified for the third tournament. Sweet Tooth's special became a giant remote bomb that can either explode on contact with cars, or be detonated for massive damage. He is again, a secret character. It was driven yet again by Needles Kane who wanted to eat all the candy and ice-cream. Sweet Tooth gets his wish if he wins, with a consequence. Twisted Metal 4 Yet deadlier than ever, Sweet Tooth's special is one of the best in the game. This time, he is the last opposing boss and the hardest boss to destroy. His special can be considered to be the most powerful and broken of any series. Sweet Tooth's special is called "Henchmen". When fired, three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities)and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face)and flame (red face). This special was overpowered because of the sheer amount of time spent trapped during the attack. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who had overthrown Calypso and taken over the Twisted Metal tournament. Twisted Metal: Black Sweet Tooth is portrayed as more of a natural serial murderer in this incarnation of the series. His ice cream truck is modified yet again, and his special is a transformation that fires 20 zoomy missles (2 salvos). It was again driven by Needles Kane who wanted to extinguish the flames on his head, which were cursed upon him by Brimstone prior to his execution. Twisted Metal:Small Brawl Sweet Tooth returns as a mere troublemaker. His special is an ice cream based ricochet attack that would bounce off walls for an extended period of time. It was driven presuembly by a child form of Needles Kane who entered under the guise of getting some ice-cream. However, if he wins, he reveals his more sinister side who straps Calypso to the car of the giant Sweet Tooth itself. Twisted Metal:Head On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. Personal Life Needles is the son of Charlie Kane, the driver of Yellow Jacket. In the first Twisted Metal, Charlie enters the contest in search of his son, and in Twisted Metal: Black, he is killed by Needles while driving his cab. In Twisted Metal: Black, it is also revealed that Needles has a brother, who was also present at the time of his father's death. However, it was revealed that Twisted Metal: Black was only a dream/idea by Needles, and therefore is not considered to be canon to his actual storyline. Other 'Tooth' Characters *Dark Tooth *Tower Tooth *Gold Tooth